


О грехах и грешниках

by ilera



Category: Ivanhoe (1982), Ivanhoe - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Ivanhoe and Brian have never met before, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Gay, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If, fandom Antagonists 2020, Айвенго и Буагильбер не встречались раньше, ПВП, Юмор, альтернативное развитие событий, всегеи!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Как бы могла произойти их первая встреча?
Relationships: Wilfred of Ivanhoe/Brian de Bois-Guilbert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	О грехах и грешниках

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

По лесу шел человек в монашеском балахоне, и не ясно было, к какому ордену он принадлежит. Капюшон был низко надвинут на лицо, скрывая его от любопытных глаз, однако по походке можно было угадать, что монах достаточно молод и силен. Внимательный встречный мог бы задаться вопросом, почему край балахона около правой ноги характерно оттопыривается при каждом шаге. И если бы затаившиеся за поворотом тропинки разбойники знали, с кем их собиралась столкнуть судьба, они бы много раз подумали, прежде чем устраивать облаву. Ибо не каждый, кто носит монашескую рясу, так беззащитен, как кажется на первый взгляд.

И вот, когда нашему герою оставалась сотня шагов до засады, сбоку раздался шорох, и в следующий миг чьи-то сильные руки затащили его в кусты. Не успел он схватиться за меч — а именно его скрывал балахон, — как чужое тело в кольчуге придавило его к земле.

— Ни звука, святой отец, если вам дорога ваша жизнь, — прошептали в ухо. — Впереди вас ждут лесные разбойники, не гнушающиеся членовредительством. Особенно они любят поиздеваться над путником, не желающим расставаться со своими сбережениями. Но скажите сперва, как к вам обращаться, отче?

— Уилфред.

И назвавшийся Уилфредом наконец смог перевернуться — но не встать, — оказавшись со своим спасителем лицом к лицу. Отчего-то дыхание его прервалось.

— А как зовут рыцаря, которому я сегодня же вознесу благодарственную молитву? — тихо спросил он.

— Бриан де Буагильбер, к вашим услугам, — не сразу ответил тот, внимательно разглядывая лицо монаха.

— Вижу, вы из ордена храмовников, сэр рыцарь.

— Имею честь там состоять.

— Как же вы оказались на этой дороге в столь нужный для меня момент?

— Я жду друзей, чтобы проучить ту банду убийц впереди. Их там всего лишь две дюжины, но Фрон де Беф взял с меня слово, что я разделю с ними радость победы. После предыдущего набега де Браси со мной неделю не разговаривал, так что я предпочту дождаться этих лентяев, — добавил он зачем-то, обычно не объясняя причины своих поступков.

Неожиданно что-то заметив, храмовник быстро задрал монаху балахон и засунул под него руку.

— Зачем же вы соврали мне, «отче»? — спросил Буагильбер более грозно, но не повышая голоса. — Значит, блеск кольчуги мне не померещился, и, кроме того, на поясе вы носите меч. Ни один из знакомых мне отцов церкви не умеет обращаться с этим оружием. Так кто вы на самом деле?

Лицо Уилфреда залила краска, и причиной его смущения были не столько обвинения рыцаря, сколько его действия. Шаря под балахоном, он вел себя слишком вольно, будто их обоих сковывала более тесная дружба, чем принято было говорить вслух.

— Я действительно не монах, — признал Уилфред, справившись с волнением. — Я принял этот облик лишь на время, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Как вы уже догадались, сэр, я тоже рыцарь и недавно вернулся из Святой земли. Но позвольте не открывать вам свое родовое имя, ибо вы сразу свяжете его с персоной, о которой я не могу говорить.

— Как вам угодно, сэр Уилфред. Но обещайте, что откроетесь мне, когда сможете.

— Даю слово, — с жаром согласился наш герой, чувствуя к новому знакомому все больше симпатии.

Буагильбер также не остался равнодушным. Он не спешил подниматься и, видя, что Уилфред не сопротивляется, вновь порадовался, что он оказался ненастоящим монахом. Несмотря на целибат, принятый в ордене храмовников, многие рыцари его нарушали, но почти никогда — с монахом или священником. И если Уилфред не состоял в каком-либо ордене с такими же запретами, шансы Буагильбера были высоки.

— Вы сказали, что вернулись из Святой земли? — переспросил храмовник. — И вы сражались с Львиным Сердцем? — Уилфред кивнул. — Правда ли, что перед походом он покаялся перед всеми в своем грехе?

— О каком грехе вы говорите? — смущенно спросил Уилфред.

— Вы прекрасно меня поняли, — улыбнулся Буагильбер, водя рукой по кольчуге на груди псевдомонаха.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Уилфред. — Я там был и могу засвидетельствовать каждое слово.

— И вы не осуждаете его за этот грех? — чуть ли не промурлыкал Буагильбер.

— Кто я такой, чтобы осуждать короля? — еле слышно прошептал Уилфред и добавил, глядя прямо в пылающие страстью глаза храмовника: — Кто я такой, чтобы осуждать хоть кого-то, если грешен сам?

— Должен вам сообщить, — вновь наклонился к его уху Буагильбер, — что целиком и полностью разделяю ваше мнение в отношении греховности. А ваша одежда и весь ваш скромный облик так и тянут исповедаться.

— Однако если бы я имел право отпускать грехи, — лукаво улыбнулся Уилфред, — то был бы обязан наложить на вас епитемью, чего я вовсе не желаю.

— Думаю, мы смогли бы договориться…

И хотя оба были увлечены словесной игрой, это не помешало им услышать приближающиеся шаги.

— Кажется, мои бездельники друзья соизволили явиться, — усмехнулся Буагильбер. — Мы можем продолжить наш духовный спор позже и в более удобном месте, — Буагильбер коснулся губами уха Уилфреда и с удовольствием почувствовал ответную дрожь тела под собой. 

Оба поспешно поднялись и привели себя в порядок. Но пусть читатель не удивляется, что ни Буагильбер не смог скрыть огня во взгляде, ни Уилфред — охладить горящие щеки.


End file.
